The present disclosure relates to a printing system, a portable unit terminal, a server, a portable embedded program and a server program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a printing system in which text data are sent from a portable unit terminal to a server, layout data including the text data are produced at the server and are returned to the portable unit terminal, and images are placed in accordance with the layout data at the portable unit terminal and are printed by a printer.
In recent years, portable unit terminals capable of data communication have become widespread, and data communication by portable unit terminals through networks has also become popular. For example, people download musical, lyrical and photographic data to their portable unit terminals from servers, for enjoyment. In such a case, a user may desire to download musical score data or high-resolution photographic data. However, such data are often too large to be downloaded to a portable unit terminal. To circumvent this problem, there has been a proposal for a system that uses a printer additionally connected to the server through the network, wherein the portable unit terminal instructs the system for printing the musical score or the high-resolution photograph (refer, for example, to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-167695).
At on-site repair services on household electrical appliances on site, a repairman inputs a repair report with a portable unit terminal and sends it through networks to a server, which registers the repair report. Furthermore, if necessary, the repairman can make an additional report according to the contents of the report he sent to the server, and he can print it and hand it to the client on the spot.
In such a case, it is preferable that the repairman takes an on-site picture, registers it with the server, and print it. However, image data for a photograph generally take a large data volume, so sending and receiving image data by a portable unit terminal is often not suitable. In addition, it is difficult for the above mentioned system to send image data from the server to the printer for printing an image since the system requires the image data to be sent from the portable unit terminal to the server, at first.